In conventional data exchange methods, a user may initiate a data exchange request with another user through a server, which generates a data exchange instruction in real time based on the data exchange request, and issues the instruction to the two users who need to perform data exchange. Upon receiving the instructions from the server, the two users complete the data exchange operation according to the server instructions.
However, during a data exchange, the two exchanging parties (i.e., the user who initiates the data exchange request, and the user who receives the exchange request) have no way to predict the amount of data exchange that currently needs to be carried out by the two parties at the requested time. For example, in a home or hotel environment, due to fewer numbers of users of the data exchange service and better network conditions, the processing speed of a data exchange is faster, and as a result, the amount of data pending to be exchanged is smaller. In office buildings and shopping malls, however, due to a larger number of users and busy network conditions, the processing speed of a data exchange is slower, and therefore the amount of data pending to be exchanged is greater. When one of the parties, especially the user that receives a data exchange request, has a large amount of data exchange pending to be processed, the party may be unable to timely execute the data exchange instructions received from the server, and thus unable to promptly carry out the data exchange operation, resulting in an overload of data exchange on the user. Sometimes, the data exchange may be terminated with a failure due to a non-executed data exchange instruction that has expired.